Wish Upon A Star
by phoenix-raine
Summary: The origin behind Zell's tattoo will haunt his life and comes in the way of romance blooming between him and his best friend. Their pasts come back to haunt them both, will they stay in it together? ZellxOC..R&R pls! flame if ya wan..shows yu care..
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
"I'm sorry...we tried our best..."  
  
"Doctor...are you sure!? T-this...t-this can't be true...I don't believe this! Why her? WHY HER? That blasted newborn of mine! If only he wasn't born so early! Fucking lil runt...grr.. I wanna kill him! Throw him out a window...what good is he to me anymore?"  
  
"Calm down sir! You are still in a hospital! Do NOT throw your child out a window! I will have to report you for threatening your child like that if you do not leave your child out of this, you will leave the hospital immediately. We will contact you soon about your wife."  
  
"Bloody murder! That's what it was! Fucking leave me alone woman. I'm stayin' right here...I ain't moving nowhere!"  
  
"If that is the case, you will have to behave yourself. Many of our patients need their rest, and will not tolerate your constant outbursts."  
  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone! AHH!!"  
  
25-year-old Nicholas Dincht was devastated, sad and angry at the same time. Pushing everyone in his way to the side, he ran out of the hospital. Blinded by tears, he ran until he could run no more, until his legs felt like they were burning like fire, until he felt like he could breathe no more...  
  
When he could finally see again, he found himself standing in front of the beach on a cliff high overhead. He looked out towards the sea, at the setting ball of fire, and found all the natural wonders to be so...cold. He looked down towards the rocky bottom. He smiled to himself, and found the sharp edges...welcoming. He was about to step off the cliff to his death when he heard a shrill scream pierce the cool air.  
  
Nicholas whirled around to face the owner of the voice, and found a young girl being threatened by a man not much older than himself. He crouched low in the bushes to remain hidden. The man he saw was wearing a long black trench coat, with matching black boots, t-shirt and jeans. The man's bright blonde hair stood out among his clothes and in his large hand, he held a sleek black pistol.  
  
"Shut up ya scrawny lil twerp...ya really think you can get away with what ya know? *smirk....Ya crawled into this hole, n' you're gonna git yerself out on your own. Say hi to the bloody devil for me pumpkin..."  
  
He gave her a sly wink, raised his two fingers in a mocking salute, cocked his gun, and prepared to shoot. Just as he pulled the trigger, Nicholas jumped out of the bushes and body slammed the man off his feet. The gun was knocked out of his hands. Nick ran and lunged for it, but not before he was punched in the gut. He rolled over in the sand, clutching his stomach in pain and wincing at the same time. His attacker loomed overhead, and was about to deal another blow but before he could, Nicholas got him first. He took him down with him, and the pair rolled around in the sand, punching and strangling each other. Nicholas was having his breath cut short; his body was pinned down on the floor. He reached around for anything hard to hit his attacker's head, a rock or something, and found the gun instead. He fired the round just as his vision started getting blurry. The shot rang loud and clear, and once again, the girl screamed in fear.  
  
"Shh...it's okay...he's gone now. He...won't bother you...anymore. I just...checked his...pulse...he's dead. I think...it'd be best if...you called...the...police right...about now. Don't...worry; I'll...still be here...I ain't...running...away blondie..."  
  
With that, the girl nodded and ran to the road to signal a driver.  
  
His breath came in short gasps, and even then, he still had trouble breathing. He tried regulating his breathing; make his heartbeat consistent again. Nicholas watched the girl run off, and then turned his attention back on the man he just killed. He felt no remorse, no pity, after killing the man. After all the fighting of wars and missions he had gone through, no death was significant to the veteran fighter unless it was the death of someone close to you. He used to be afraid after killing someone; now, he could just brush it off and continue doing whatever. He truly believed in the quote "Do unto others as they would do unto you."  
  
Blinking away the blood dripping from his forehead over his eye, he picked up the gun and had that lonely feeling again. Suddenly, the thought of a bullet going through his head and blowing his brains out felt so...welcoming. He thought of everyone and everything in his life; 'Why not, Elyena isn't here anymore. My baby boy is a stupid little bastard. I have no reason to stay here anymore. What good is this world to me?' He lifted the gun to his temple, closed his eyes...'I'll see you soon Elyena...' and pulled the trigger, one...last...time...  
  
~~~MOMENTS LATER...AT THE HOSPITAL...~~~  
  
"Aww...poor little bugger. Losing both of your parents in one day. Don't you worry...Ol' Gramps is here. I'll take good care of you..."  
  
Baby Zell slowly blinked his baby blue eyes and gurgled softly before falling fast asleep in the baby room inside the hospital while his Grandfather looked overhead, guarding his grandson outside by the glass window... 


	2. Chapter 1 The Goliant Attacks

CHAPTER ONE – The Goliant Attacks  
  
All three of them, the best of friends: Rinoa, Mina, and Zell. Zell's grandfather knew Mina's mother and father, when they were both alive. Her father was found murdered, by an unknown assassin. His body left in the wilderness, torn and burnt, as if he were attacked by animals, which is impossible considering, he was one of the best martial artists in the entire world; evil, yes, but still one of the best, with or without the presence of the master of his darkest side. Her mother, Mikayla, pure of heart, seen by most as an angel sent from above, had ordered her older brothers to take her and leave to find their grandfather, Shikyo Hiroku, the night she disappeared. Mina was but a baby when it happened that night, but her eldest brother, Lan, recapped her a bit when she first learned to speak and walk.  
  
~~~  
  
That dark, cloudy night, there was a giant monster at their door; a monster born to prey on the souls of strong fighters in order to survive and make himself stronger, the God of Fighting, the Goliant.  
  
Standing at over 7 feet tall, the human-like Goliant was covered with leathery green skin from head to toe. Its eyes, a violent shade of blood red; eyes that stared right into you, bore down into your skull. Eyes you could lose yourself in for an eternity; the deep pool of never-ending swirling flow of the fires of hell. Just a few precious moments lost in eye contact, and the God of Fighting would have already captured your mind. You would become hypnotized and your body would forever remain in his possession, your spirit left to the unending torment of pain and suffering, along with other lost souls. Upon his head, he wore an Aztec-style helm; a flat, gold, tower-like wall that curved in midway just slightly with intricate designs and patterns that branch off into two long, separate, flat mini-towers. Attached along the sides, were two horn shaped gold plates that curved much like a question mark, again decorated with intricate designs and patterns. The back of his head was covered in a simple gold plate shaped to his size, with a large, round hole allowing his long, brush-like violet-colored hair to come out as a ponytail. Extending downward along his cheeks, are two golden strips of metal, curved outward by his chin, framing his expressionless face that seemed to be carved out of stone, never showing any hint of emotion, whether it be the cold or heat, or pain or joy. Attached to his left wrist was a small golden shield, large enough to cover his arm from the wrist to his elbow from flesh wounds. A thick golden band wrapped around his right, muscular, upper arm and left thigh. Long, golden bands wound around his ankles as a sort of protective armor. Wound around his waist, was a golden waistband, smooth all 'round and meeting at the front in the middle as two great rounded disks adorned with symbols that represented the tongue of ancient gods and goddesses worshipped by the Aztecs, and attached to his golden waistband was a skirt-length leather piece, ripped and ragged from centuries buried beneath the soil.  
  
Snow came down heavily as Lan went out when he suspected someone was outside and there he found the Goliant, standing tall and staring at him with a bored look. The coldness of winter bit into Lan's (who was only wearing his pajamas: track pants and a sleeveless) bones, but the almost hail-like snow fell around the Goliant who seemed totally unaffected.  
  
""Who are you, what are you doing here at my family's home?" Lan demanded forcefully, but the Goliant merely took small steps towards Lan. Having been trained in the Syano-style of martial arts, Lan prepared himself for a fight and stepped into his attack stance, both hands balled into fists, one extended slightly ahead, ready to attack and the other, just a touch behind, ready to fend off any blows from his opponent. The Goliant kept up his slow advance, and Lan was about to strike but Mikayla burst out of the house before he could.  
  
"Lan where are you--", seeing what was happening before her, her eyes went wide with fear. "Lan! Get away from him! Get inside!" Before the young Syano could answer, the large figure's head snapped up to gaze upon her, raised a massive arm and pointed.  
  
"You are the warrior who defeated one of Hell's guardians, the being called Devil. Goliant has come to add another soul to his growing own," his voice seemed to echo across the mountain, shaking the tons of rock from their foundations.  
  
Lan stood defiantly in the giant's path, "No! You do not threaten my mother, leave this place!" He bellowed at him. The Goliant didn't flinch at Lan's words, just continually pointed at his mother. Lan knew full well that this was the force that was hunting them...his mother and he wasn't going to let that happen, to them, or his brothers and baby sister. If he were to be killed this night he would somehow force his spirit not to venture to heaven, to come back to earth and still protect his mother and siblings. "Heed me, wanderer! I WILL BE HEARD!!" Lan screamed at the top of his lungs, twirled himself and slammed a kick into the side of the being's stomach. For the first time, it looked down at Lan with some expression, an amused but angry one.  
  
"My ears are not the part that dissuades me, for I have been hearing you fine little one.... I just wasn't listening," the being said in the voice that boomed like the thunder of a dry, summer night. But Lan just starred coldly at him, as cold as the snow coming down, and coldly he did while clenching his fists, ready for anything. "If a pup such as yourself has the courage necessary to challenge the Goliant, let the battle commence."  
  
Mikayla was screaming, "NO! Lan, run away! RUN AWAY! Get everyone away from here and leave! Bring everyone to your grandfather. GO!"  
  
Her son didn't give her cries any attention; her cries sounded like a bee buzzing around his ears. He had to do this for his honor and family. When Mikayla realized he wasn't going to back down, she began to run at him and would tear him away from this confrontation. But as she ran, she felt her entire body come to a halt as the massive begin held a palm towards her, she felt suspended by some unknown force of gravity. She looked on in horror as her son was going to fight a being that seemed to have powers not of this earth, and there wasn't anything she could do. Lan rushed the green- skinned behemoth and attacked, a rapid succession of punches there, and few quick kicks here. It was hard to control his footing as the snow kept coming down. Occasionally, Lan would slip just slightly, resulting in his fists missing its target. He fought faster and harder then even he had thought was not possible, but desperately tried to cause some damage, any kind of damage, before his bare feet finally turned numb. Sadly, the Goliant simply batted away each strike, causing a sharp pain to Lan's limbs whenever he did so, until he had caught a finishing uppercut. In comparison, he had Lan's entire fist swallowed into his massive green hand, and slowly started to squeeze it, Lan heard a snap and screamed in pain. The godly warrior then hoisted his heavy arm high into the air and backhanded Lan clean across his face sending him spinning where he crashed into a tree and fell to the ground, splashed into a mound of fluffy, cold snow. A small crack was heard as he hit the tree, and a faint trail of blood trickled down the tree where Lan had collided.  
  
"NO! You sadistic bastard! If you've hurt him, I swear I'll..."  
  
"You'll what woman?" He released Mikayla from the psychic hold, turned towards her and stepped closer, and closer, and closer.  
  
~~~  
  
Lan slowly dragged himself off the floor, spitting out the blood collecting in his mouth, and then winced in pain. 'Damnit. I swear, a huge ass bruise is gonna be on my cheek when I wake up tomorrow. That asshole. I have to get Mina and Havik out of the house.' Struggling to his feet was even harder than he thought. His body felt like liquid, he was tired from his fight with the Goliant, and his body ached and bruised all over. His breathing came in short gasps, 'Why is it so hard to breathe suddenly?'  
  
~~~  
  
While Lan struggled to get up and force his way into the house and rescue his two siblings, Mikayla tried her best to fight off the powerful Goliant. Block, parry, dodge. Block, parry, dodge. Block, parry, dodge. That was all she could do.  
  
She finally decided, 'It's time to go on the offense.'  
  
She dodged his last punch and swooped down low from a hard kick to his shin before she would give him a backhand slap across his face. Unfortunately, she underestimated his heightened senses and agility. As she was about to knock him down, he followed through from his evaded punch with a roundhouse kick and sent her flying backwards and hitting the floor hard. She heard a loud snap when she hit the floor, and sharp pain shot down her left arm. She got to her feet as fast as she could, cradling her broken left arm close to her chest. Her first glimpse of the Goliant showed a fiery red flame coming out of his mouth, engulfing her home in flames...  
  
'MINA! LAN! HAVIK!' "NOOO!!!!!" That was all she could do; scream out her children's names in fear and stare at the monster who just killed her children while he laughed like there was no tomorrow. But maybe there was no tomorrow for him, or her, but she just had to play her cards right. She had to. For her children's sake; for what humanity could awake and find at their door...  
  
~~~  
  
Lan glared at the Goliant for all he was worth, but knew that he could do nothing to help his mother. If his mother was barely able to defend herself, what good was he? He was sure he would only get in her way, and she would hurt herself protecting him in the end. As soon as he got Havik and Mina out of the house, he was pretty sure they could all (excluding Mina) take on the Goliant together. He would be outnumbered; how could he possibly win then? Him and his twin brother Havik were fairly strong fighters, not as skilled and experienced in the martial arts as their mother, but they could still tilt the scales in their favor if they could distract him long enough for their mother to decide how to get rid of this intruder.  
  
Reaching into his mind, he sought his brother. 'HAVIK! Havik! Can you hear me!?'  
  
'Loud n clear bro. Jeez...you don't have to yell. What's happenin' outside? Mina's bawlin' her eyes out! She won't fucking shut up!'  
  
'I'll explain everything later. I'm barely able to move right now. It's hard enough just leaning on the side of this tree. Just get Mina and yourself out of the house right now!'  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENIN'!!?? I swear Lan. If you don't tell me right now I'll –'  
  
'You'll what Havik? Listen...I don't have time for this right now. We don't have time. Mom's in trouble. Just get your ass out her right now with Mina. And don't forget to wrap her up warmly. I'm not sure how long we'll be out her in this blizzard.'  
  
'Tch...fine...have it your way. I'm only doing this 'cause you said Ma needs our help. You may be my brother, but I won't hesitate to beat you to a pulp. A guy needs his sleep around here, and being woken up in the middle of the night and having to go outside in this fucking cold weather ain't helping my bad mood either.'  
  
'You can sleep for an entire week without me waking you up if we get this over with. Just hurry!'  
  
'Alright alright Mr. I'm-in-charge. I'm almost at the door.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
Finally looking up from his awkward position against the tree, Lan just saw his mother being knocked to the floor by a roundhouse kick and heard the sickening crack of her bone against the hard, packed snow.  
  
"Shit...MOTHER!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Quickly grabbing a bundle of clothes and jackets, Havik wrapped them all around his baby sister and ran out the door. On reaching the door, flames burst through the windows on his right and he jumped away in time, but his exit was blocked by fire licking the wood of the cabin house and burning everything in its path.  
  
'What the fuck is going on??" Havik was about to turn around and head through the garden exit but the fire that traveled towards the kitchen finally set off an explosion on impact with the electronics, and he was thrown against the wall, still clutching Mina tightly in his arms...  
  
~~~  
  
She bit back a sob as she watched while her house burn down, with her children in it.  
  
"H-havik...M-mina..L-lan.."  
  
In the end, she could no longer hold back her tears, and she let them flow down her face freely. Crystal clear droplets of water rolled down her pale cheeks, and splashed onto her white dress. Blood trickled down her broken left arm and stained her pure white dress, but she didn't care. All her thoughts centered on her children. She pictured them happy in her head. Just yesterday, they were all happy when they went on their picnic in the woods, and how Mina finally said her first word; Mummie...  
  
"Mummie..." she whispered softly to herself and a small breath of air escaped her as short sobs came out. Her light-framed body swayed slightly in the cold blizzard air, her body deadened from almost all pain, her skin, numb to the touch. Shifting her gaze back towards the Goliant, her eyes turned to ice and she shot daggers at him for what he had done. Mikayla resumed her fighting stance, and prepared for the fight of her life, knowing the outcome if she lost this confrontation. She swore he would go down, even if she had to as well. She prepared for a burst of energy to attack the enemy with a head-on attack, as foolish as the attempt seemed, she would surprise him. Yes she would.  
  
Before she had even taken a few steps in that short sprint, the Goliant merely lifted his palm and raised it to point in her direction. Immediately, she was blown back by a sudden gust of wind, and she crashed against a tree, the wind knocked out of her and a crack in her skull, causing her left vision to be blurred. The Goliant stepped up to her, grabbed the scruff of her neck and lifted her up with one arm. Static blue energy surrounded the monster as he slowly drained Mikayla's energy away from her and taking it as his own. Hot tears fell down her pale face and slowly blurred her vision. Her body finally fell limp and the Goliant opened his mouth, eating the soul leaving Mikayla's body, completing the final process of his soul-stealing technique...  
  
~~~  
  
The explosion flung Havik backwards and his right shoulder collided with the sharp edge of a wooden cupboard. Pain shot down his right arm, but he clung onto Mina and protected her with his body as fire rained down on him from above. The wood slowly burned away to ashes; large chunks of wood came down and knocked Havik unconscious while the fire still licked at the wood covering Havik and Mina...  
  
~~~  
  
Black leathery wings shot out from the Goliant's back as he looked upon his surroundings. 'Only the boy is left standing. I will not waste my time on him. I have more souls to collect, and he does not have one strong enough for me. But his mother, ahhh...she was a good catch; enough to feed me for weeks! Plenty of time to find my next victim.' Glancing over at the boy, he watched Lan as he slowly pulled himself up.  
  
Lan glared back at the Goliant. 'Mother! How could he? That evil bastard!' "You will pay for that you monster!" He brought himself to his fighting stance, taught by himself by reading books and from his mother, but as soon as prepared himself to run towards the Goliant, a dizzy spell caught him and his hand caught a nearby tree branch for support. Once again, he found it hard to breathe and realized he was coughing out crimson-red blood.  
  
'That crack I heard earlier...did I...could I have...?'  
  
Bringing his hand up to his chest, he felt around his ribs and found one that appeared to be indented. Pressing it gently, he gasped in pain, and finally realized, 'That fucking bitch broke my rib! No wonder it hurts so much to breathe.'  
  
The Goliant gave Lan one last smirk before beating his body-length black wings, creating small whirlpools of air and snow. Kicking off the ground, he flew off into the night, leaving behind a nothing but footprints and wing prints in the white, bloodied snow he had stood upon just moments ago.  
  
Lan could do nothing, but just watch as his mother's murderer escape from his grasp. Even in the tired and helpless state he was in, he felt like he could have done something, something to help his mother... 


	3. Chapter 2 Childhood Disasters: Part I

**[A/N: erhem..heh..i suddenly didn't feel like usin d name Mina..fo sum reason..i jus dun like it ne more..soooo..from now on..her name iz Kitassa Syano..heh..sowwiez fo d long wait =P]**  
  
CHAPTER TWO – Childhood Disasters: Part I  
  
Lan did not move from his spot, not moving an inch, anger clouding his every thought, until it finally struck him. Havik! Kitassa! They were still in the fire! But he still had a small chance, slight as it may seem, to save them. Reaching through his mind, he searched for Havik again.  
  
_'HAVIK! HAVIK! Are you alright!? Answer me! Havik? HAVIK!!??'_  
  
_'Shit,'_ he thought to himself. _'Worst to worst, Havik could very well be dead, and so could Kit. But I know he wouldn't die that easily. Well, I'm not giving up on them so quickly. I know I probably couldn't have saved mother, but I know I can still save Havik and Kit from whatever trouble they are in.'  
_  
Picking up a stray plank of wood that had flung off the house from the explosion, he tucked it underneath his arm, using it as a crutch to hobble over to the house as fast as he could. The Syano residence lay in ruins. The fire brought the entire roof of the house down and left it in ruins, most of it was still in flames and all that remained of other pieces of the house were in small piles of ashes, turning the sparkling white snow into a dull, dirty shade of gray.  
  
As Lan walked among the still-burning debris, the thick smoke finally got to him, and he started coughing, choking amid the smoke. It stung his eyes, and he half-dragged himself as he walked half-blinded amongst the foggy ruins. Tears streamed down Lan's face as he thought of what could have become of his younger siblings.  
  
_'I refuse to believe they are dead. It's impossible! It can't be true! It can't be...'_  
  
Throwing snow over the larger flames, he smothered the flames until he finally made out the foot of Havik sticking out in the large piles of burnt wood.  
  
_'HAVIK! KITASSA!' _  
  
Flinging away his makeshift crutch, Lan fell down on his knees and began digging away the snow and wood planks covering Havik and Kitassa. The flat timber was still aflame, but Lan ignored the heat that burned through his skin to his flesh, and tossed them aside as if they were mere pebbles. The broken lumber left splinters in his large hands, and soon, large, red blisters appeared. His hand felt like it was on fire every time he picked up anything with a firm grip. Within those short five minutes, Lan felt like it took an eternity to recover the unconscious bodies of his siblings as his hands and arms slowly lifted away the wooden pieces, feeling more and more like jelly with each passing moment. When the final piece of wood was taken off Havik and Kitassa, Lan's heart leapt for joy as he noticed a steady upward movement in Havik and Kitassa's chest as they slowly breathed in. Tears welled up in his brown eyes, fogging his vision even more; tears of joy and tears from the smoke threatening to overcome his senses. The smoke finally got to him, and he suddenly felt even fainter than before. Mustering all his strength, he grabbed Havik by the collar (who was still clutching Kitassa to his chest) and half-dragged him, and himself, away from the burning house before darkness finally took him as he fell face down in the snow but a few feet away from the wreckage...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carefully opening the frail, old book, Haleth, translated as Hidden Hero in Liendish, once again began his routinely night studies. He would read a book of ancient, spells, given to him by his mother, Corintar Ancalima Irima Chesire (translated as the lovely and angelic Queen of the line Chesire), Queen of Tantarus Forest. His father knew that as a young Liendar, he was always fascinated with the mystical capabilities of the High Atars. Corintur Grythoniel Tarator Chesire (translated as the High King, Father of the blessed winds of the line Chesire) soon discovered the potential of his son's magical abilities. He decided to help Haleth pursue his interest, and allowed him access to the manuscripts forbidden to all but the Corintur & Corintar, and the specific High Atars chosen by the Corintur or Corintar for their own purposes. It would take a lifetime, and a few more, for a human being to be able to master the enchantments of a single manuscript. Fortunately, Haleth was no human being.  
  
His kin, the Liendar, could live _forever_. Something human kind would never achieve, even with their advanced technology. The most beautiful human on Earth paled in comparison to any ordinary Liendar. With their perfectly smooth skin, their long, flowing, silky-smooth brown or blonde hair, slightly pointed ears, they all looked like the royalist of the royal, standing tall and proud. But alas, none could compare to the beauty of the Queens. An aura of beauty seems to glow around them. Even the plants and animals seem to bow their heads in respect or just gaze at their beauty in awe and admiration.  
  
The only beings you could compare them with, were the angels from up above; the Holiest of the Holy. Like them, the Liendar could never age; their faces always maintain their youthful look. No poison or disease could kill them; they would live on, even after the world and its inhabitants died out. But, like any other mortal, they could die at the hand of a weapon. Their body was human-like in every practical way, and so, were capable of bleeding.  
  
And so, that was one of the many things Haleth studied; how to save another from the brink of death, be they mortal or Liendar. He gently flipped the pages to where he had left off from last night. He had been reading about opening a gateway to another world. He had read it over and over again last night, but every time he thought he understood something, another world or phrase would catch his eye, and the solution lost to the confusion of the words. It was a riddle, and one Haleth intended to solve. He had all the time in the world.  
  
...Stroke it softly, for it will roam; Name the deep blue's only home...   
...Find the morning pouring through; Enter soul, be free and true...  
  
_'What does this all mean? Wait...the deep blue...that's the ocean! The deep blue's only home is shae alu! I have but one piece of the puzzle. Now what about the rest? Am I supposed to find a secret door somewhere here that will lead to the gateway?'_  
  
Getting out of his seat, Haleth walked around the room, inspecting each crack in the wall, looking for a bright light of any sorts, muttering 'shae alu' every now and then.  
  
"Ah...I can't find it!" Haleth said, and he threw his hands up in defeat. He slumped back down into his wooden, elegantly carved chair, closed his eyes, and let his head fall back. Taking slow, deep breaths, he resumed his calm stature, and tried to think things through more clearly when a small glimpse of light caused him to open his eyes fully once again.  
  
"Find the morning pouring through...is that...is that light?"  
  
He lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers along the small crack of light, his sharp eyes never leaving its sight.  
  
"...shae alu..." He whispered, his voice barely audible.  
  
At the mention of its name, the ocean opened wide, and admitted entrance to those pure of heart; it's sea-blue light pouring throughout the entire room.  
  
"The portal!" He beamed at himself for a job well done.  
  
_'But now what?'_ He thought. _'Should I go in? How would I get back though?'  
_  
Just at that moment, Haleth caught sight of a wooden house in the middle of a forest in a small clearing, burning brightly and a violent spray of light cast shadows from all around. Off to the side, his keen eyesight sought out a little baby girl, wrapped in a white linen cloth, gently situated in the crook of an orange-haired young boy. Another short, black-haired boy laid a foot away, sprawled facedown in the snow. The little sleeping baby didn't seem to notice the disastrous ruins of her previous home. Her petite thumb was still stuck in her mouth, and little sucking sounds were heard aside from the occasionally gurgle.  
  
"Wha...what happened here?" He looked on in shock at the bloody scenery.  
  
_'They are injured!'_ He thought, and even before he realized it, he ran through the portal and to the unconscious children.  
  
He ran swiftly over the snow, his silk slippers not even leaving a slight indent of a footstep as he nimbly stepped over all the wreckage. He reached the children in but a few long strides and knelt down by their side. His eyes fell on the sleeping baby first; her innocent face instantly melted his heart.  
  
_'What a sweet child. Where are her parents? Poor thing...maybe they were caught in the fire. Perhaps I could keep her as _my_ dau– but...I doubt father would even allow me to keep a young mortal with me. I will merely take them back for immediate attention. I can tell they are badly injured. Thank goodness this baby is not hurt. Hmm...how do I get home now? Is the portal still there?'  
_  
Turning his head slightly, he hoped to see a blue ocean still floating above the ground, with blue aura surrounding it, but was met with the silence of an empty and sleeping forest.  
  
_'Light! Where did it go!? Don't teleportation spells last longer than just a one-way trip? I'm not sure if that enchantment will work again. Maybe it's still there, but I just can't see it. Yea...that's probably it...'   
_  
He backtracked a little and waved his arms around him, hoping to find the water feel that he first felt as he passed through portal. Nothing. No watery flow over his arms, no blue light. Nothing. The portal vanished into thin air, as if it were never there.  
  
"This can't be happening..." He stared at where the portal once stood in pure disbelief.  
  
"SHAE ALU!" He spluttered out loud and tried tracing the line for the portal to open, but the ocean never came.  
  
"SHAE ALU!" He shouted again.  
  
_'It-it...it's not working... W-what am I doing wrong? What if I can't get home? I have to get home!'_  
  
Haleth was panicking now, and he felt beads of sweat slowly slide down from his temple to the edge of his cheek, being stubborn and staying stuck on his smooth-featured face.  
  
_'T-this...this can't be happening...I-I...I need to calm down...flame and void...flame and void...'_  
  
His breaths came in regular intervals again; his heart beat back to its original rhythm. A small, bright flame formed in his mind, and he fed it all his emotions, those that clouded his judgment, his fears, his doubts, all of them, until the flame became a void, a large blue flame that flickered in the darkness of his serenity. A sense of tranquility overtook him, and spoke in a commanding tone the words to unlock the portal's entry. At last, the oval-shaped blue aura formed in front of him and took shape, allowing admittance to the tall Liendar.  
  
Lifting his arms in the air, he concentrated on a simple elemental spell, weaving a single strand of air to wrap around the boys and then tied off the single flow of air. He picked up the baby, gently cradling her baby girl and rocking her gently in his arms, trying to prevent her from waking up to see the gruesome scene around them.  
  
"Let's go home," He smiled as a father would to his child and stepped through the portal with the baby girl's two brothers floating in the air behind them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The long, black limousine pulled up on the large driveway beside the colossal mansion, beautifully decorated by the well-tended garden surrounding it and how bright its exterior sparkled. Its walls were pure white and intricate designs and patterns and sculptors were set into the mansion that would compliment the garden. The three-story building towered over everything seen around it, and the mansion's size bragged to be bigger than a football stadium. Two domed-shaped points jutted out at the west and east wings of the mansion, topped by spiraling towers that glittered like diamonds in the afternoon sun.  
  
Out stepped an elderly old man dressed in a simple, black silk suit with his cufflinks shining bright, the diamonds reflection off the sun, managing to maintain a noble posture as he got out of the car, holding a small bundle in his once muscular arms. Many had heard the local stories about Lieutenant Gil Dincht and his role in defending Balamb in the face of Estharian aggression. He started off as a low-ranking soldier, and quickly worked his way up with his outstanding hand-to-hand combat and tactics skills. His once blond hair was ruffled by the wind, silver locks hung loosely and a few wisps of it dangled right in front of his right eye; his white blond moustache swayed in the cool spring breeze.  
  
"You'll be living here with me now you little rascal you" He teased baby Zell, lightly poking his soft stomach. Baby Zell burst out in little giggles, his tender undersides having been tickled by his loving grandfather. Dolan broke out in a huge grin, happy to see his grandson laugh for the first time.  
  
_'He is adorable! Silana would have loved to watch her grandson grow up...'_ He sighed. _'I miss you Lana. I hope you're watching from wherever you are up there. Watch over this child. Don't let harm come to him as it has already claimed both his parents. He's all I got left...'_   
  
In one quick movement, Dolan swooped baby Zell out of the baby carriage and into his arms. His long strides brought them up the stairs that led to his large mansion.  
  
"Well, we're here. What do you think?" He asked, showing baby Zell the scenery around them.  
  
Baby Zell looked around him with a blank look on his face, but his eyes sparkled with amazement at the beautiful scenery. He made small noises of approval and began clapping with his tiny little hands.  
  
"You really like it here don't you," Dolan smiled.  
  
"Nah! Nah! Boo ga ga! Mrbbll...," baby Zell suddenly stopped clapping and pointed at a display case as they entered further into the mansion, a look of urgency and excitement on his face. He waved his right arm as fast as any baby his age could, uttering a language no adult could ever understand.  
  
"Seems you really like my old combat glove don't you boy?" Dolan chuckled. "Here," He said, opening the case. He took out the combat glove and placed it in baby Zell's eagerly waiting hands.  
  
Baby Zell gingerly took them in his small hands and hugged them to his chest as if he would never let go, afraid that it would be taken away from him. He gently nuzzled them and started to gnaw on a small, round metal piece.  
  
"No no no Zell. These aren't for eating." He laughed. "These were my first pair of combat gloves. They are metal knuckles, and as its name says, the knuckles are hardened with a metal so that when you hit your enemy, it hurts a lot more. Maybe you'll grow up to be a famous hand-to-hand fighter just like your ol' Gramps. Wouldn't that be a sight?"  
  
Baby Zell gurgled and hugged his precious metal knuckle closer to his little body.  
  
"Boo da buh! Boo da buh!"  
  
"Heh. It really sounds like your trying to tell me something. I'm glad a few long months in the hospital haven't left you speechless. You think you could tell me how it was to live with that lovely couple for a few months? Ho ho! Well...it's your birthday soon too! Grandpa's gonna get you something real nice. Come on Zell, let's go to the next room. I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
They walked into a large marble-white tiled room, with countless countertops and a dozen stoves and ovens, all polished 'til they sparkled in the bright kitchen light. Large refrigerators and freezers lined one side of the room, filled with all the food you could imagine. Along the ceiling, was another large line of cabinets that held all the little goodies and treats, sauces, spices, and other non-refridgerateable (is that a word?? blink blink..if it aint.. it is now!! n.n) foods.  
  
"Welcome to the kitchen my boy... Whenever you're hungry, Jacques, Beatrice, Garien, and Roberto here..." He pointed to Jacques, Beatrice, Garien, and Roberto who all waved back kindly, "...will whip up the finest dishes for you. I'm sure they'll have fun experimenting with their recipes to see which one you like best." Dolan grinned with a wink.  
  
"I think this will be one of your favorite places when you're older. A growing boy needs to eat, I'm sure of that, and what better place to have then your own personal kitchen with the finest cooks in the country! Not only can they all cook, they are my most trustworthy and loyal housekeepers. I trust them with my life, and who better to take care of you when I can't than they?"  
  
Baby Zell yawned loudly, much to the amusement of all in the room, and closed his eyes. He snuggled in his grandfather's warm embrace and let sleep take over.  
  
"I think the young master should be heading to bed just about now," Beatrice laughed.  
  
"Right you are Beatrice. Here, take him to his new crib for me while I go grab something from my treasure room."  
  
The aging white-haired women untied the apron from around her waist and hung it on a nearby hook. She gently took baby Zell from Dolan and headed for the spiraling, white marble stairs that led up to the eastern wing of the colossal Dincht mansion.  
  
Dolan nodded a polite 'good day' to the remaining chefs/housekeepers and headed in the opposite direction. He took a left turn as soon as he left the large kitchen, bringing him to a long hallway, decorated with statues, flowers in ornate Ming vases, and beautiful paintings of various landscapes, landmarks, and the Dincht family ancestry; the family of each generation painted to look as if they were almost life-like, perfect mirror images.  
  
His black leather shoes made a soft padded noise as he walked down the red and gold-carpeted halls, stirring no dust from its wake, having been vacuumed and dusted multiple times in the past few hours by the many housekeepers. He walked up to the very last painting on the wall. A family of three smiled back at him in a kindly manner. A middle-aged man stood proudly and smiled warmly down on him, in such a gentlemanly fashion. His gray-blue eyes seemed to sparkle and dance in excitement and merriment. The very splitting image of himself, just without the silver hairs and occasionally wrinkles, had one arm around the shoulder of a woman of a petite stature. Her light brown hair complimented her hazelnut eyes, filled with the warmth and love for the family she held around her. She wore a simple peacock-blue satin dress with a pair of matching sapphire earrings and necklace and her hair tied up in a loose half-ponytail to match the gentlemen next to hers white tuxedo. The nails on her hands were painted a dark sky blue where one was placed on the shoulder of a young child; a boy who had barely reached the age of ten but a few days from when the painting was drawn. The boy's usual messy white-blonde hair was matted down into a simple part down the middle and was dressed up in a small black suit, hands held together on his lap, smiling happily in the painting.  
  
_'What happened to the wonderful family I once had?'_ Dolan sighed in remembrance of his long-dead wife, Silana, and recently passed away son, Nicholas.  
  
_'I miss you Lana. Wish you were here to watch your new grandson grow up to be another me.'_ He found himself chuckling at those words, and in mere moments, found he could no longer let out another sound. He felt something small trail down his rough cheeks, and reaching up to touch them, found that he had been crying in memory of his loving wife. She died just a little over ten years ago, her body found mysteriously bloodied and scarred in a forest a few miles north of the Dincht estate. No one had ever found out the real reason behind her sudden death, and most put it aside as wild animals, bears, mountain lions, or wolves, attacking her for entering their territory. But why would she go to a forest in the middle of the night dressed in naught but her nightgown?  
  
He gently dabbed at his eyes and face with a white handkerchief he had taken out from his back pocket and gently brushed the cheek of Silana in the painting.  
  
"Rest well Lana. Keep Zell safe my love."  
  
He walked up to the closest oak table and shifted aside the Japanese jade tree, revealing a small flat green button and seven black switches. Dolan pressed the green button and his family portrait slid open sideways, revealing a small vault-like wheel. He turned the wheel counterclockwise until the arrow pointed to a small 31, then turned it in the opposite direction and stopped at the number 14. Finally, he turned the wheel counterclockwise once again to the number 25 and a small click was heard before a side of the hall opened up to reveal a well-hidden secret passage that led to the depths of the mansion. He pressed a small red button hidden behind the bottom left corner of the portrait, sliding it shut. His attention turned back to the seven switches.  
  
_'Up, down, down, up, down, up, down.'_ He remembered and flicked the small switches in the proper direction to shut off the security system of a few of the lower levels, preventing himself from walking into the traps he had set up to prevent others from walking down those steps if they didn't know the proper codes.  
  
_'One more thing,' _he thought as he slid the vase back over the hidden switches and headed toward the secret passage.  
  
"Who enters?" A deep voice declared.  
  
"Dolan, Master of this household, husband to Silana Albia Dincht, and father to Nicholas Eamon Dincht. I seek the family treasures below."  
  
Small beeping sounds were heard as the computer processed the sounds to verify whether Dolan's voice and words matched exactly with the records the computer kept.  
  
"You may enter Lord Dolan."  
  
Immediately, hundreds of laser lines flickered a blinding red briefly before disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel, permitting safe entrance to the Master of the House. Deeper down the passage, dozens of locks could be heard unlocking themselves while stone pillars parted to admit Dolan entrance to the rooms further down the passage. Stepping deliberately on a center stone piece that stuck out a mere few millimeters more than all the others, the secret doorway closed shut behind him, preventing any one from entering the passage or retreating back outside.  
  
"LIGHTS!" With a single voice command, dozens of small lights that were embedded into the stone crystal walls glowed a bright yellow color, instantly filling the passage with a golden hue. The walls glowed with a brightness that made them seem to be made of bricks of gold!  
  
There were exactly eleven floors underneath the vast mansion, the favored and lucky number of the Dincht's for countless generations. The Dinchts were well known fighters as the skills and knowledge of the arts was passed through each generation. There was not one member who couldn't defend themselves and their loved ones with their fists and powerful kicks. It was considerably blasphemy if one didn't know the simple basics to defeat an adult Fastitocalon single-handedly with one blow. If you couldn't defeat one of those, you would have to work extremely hard to be able to defeat one and finally regain the respect of the rest of the household. The standards were set pretty high, as the first Dincht to set foot in the newly built mansion (back then) was a high-level commander of a group of elite soldiers in the Balamb army. His skills were well over a level 50 soldier, and he expected no less from everyone in his family.  
  
The founder of the Balamb estate, Tamar Lewin Dincht, understood the unity between two essences; one was not complete without the other – in his case, the battlefield and the fighter himself (or herself in some cases). He couldn't see himself without his counterpart. He lived to fight, he lived for the brutal justice he inflicted on his opponents. Many spoke up to him for his bravery and skills in combat on the battlefield, and others seemed to think he was "wedded" to her. But others spoke in fear of him, saying he was a madman when in combat. As much as he loved fighting the enemy, others could plainly see he loved to hear their anguished pleas before he killed them. Thankfully, his descendants were unlike him in his bloodthirsty ways, only preserving his superior combatant skills and his honor-bound traits.  
  
Dolan walked into a small open area that led to two separate corridors and a single staircase. One corridor curved to the left while the other curved to the right, creating a forked passage in the room. The remaining staircase was set in the center between the two curved hallways, a large spiral that led straight downwards in a smooth circular motion, small torches of light leading every step of the way.  
  
He glanced around the room, finally making up his mind and headed down the spiral staircase. These steps led to the most treasured room in the small maze of tunnels underground. Many would try to sneak below the mansion, hoping to find precious jewels, and instead, find things that were priceless to the Dincht heritage but useless to them. After every few flights of steps, a few doors would appear in a row, and each time, Dolan would pick the door on the very left. Each time, more doors would appear to lead to more steps, more doors, or, a hideous trap for any thieves who thought any door would lead them to the riches of the Dincht family. By the eighth door he entered, it finally led to a single, straight pathway instead of more staircases. It was a short path, hardly even twenty paces, leading to gigantic adamantine doors with large golden handles.  
  
Taking a small silver key with a large D engraved where one would hold a key out of a pocket on the inside of his black suit, he placed it in the center of a large, bronze shield-like lock and twisted the key to the right. The entire alphabet was written clockwise around the edge of the lock, and Dolan turned the key around in opposite directions every time to spell out the word 'Kaishen'. As he turned the key clockwise to reach the letter N, a loud click was heard and the key slowly turned to meet the A at the top. Dolan took the key out of the socket and a large golden bar that stuck out from both sides of the "shield-lock" slid out from behind with a loud metallic sound. Several more clicks and jangling sounds of chains were heard before the large adamantine doors slid open to reveal an enormous room that branched off into several sections.  
  
Inside, hundreds and hundreds of objects of all sorts lined the walls in large cases that put some order into the room. Some contained various ornate trinkets, tokens of gratitude of many important people from the past given to a member of the Dincht household for some generous deed they had done. Another showcased various pictures of the family and friends with a bottomless pit of many other photos kept labeled in neat photo albums. The certain case Dolan looked for was labeled 'A Baby's Fortune'.  
  
There were, as described, a large collection of odds and ends only a baby would love. Rattles, small stuffed toys, some of the finest baby clothes made from the hair (or fur) of a Mesmerize, a few different sets of baby toys and gadgets, and many other things that any family would want to pamper their child even more so. Dolan moved the objects aside, searching through one pile here, then through another there, until finally, he came up with two small pillows and a blanket that could fit the largest baby crib perfectly. The inside of the blanket was made of the softest and finest silk from all around the world, and the other side had a coat of warm, snow lion fur. The small rectangular pillows were stuffed full of light chocobo feathers and were wrapped in a layer of soft Torama fur with a large golden D stitched onto the front.  
  
He tucked all the items under his arms carefully, and retraced his steps back to the main level. As he exited the large chamber, the large adamantine doors slid shut as they detected his departure and locked themselves back together.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beatrice pushed open the tall elaborately decorated doors, the metal hinges creaking slightly.  
  
"My my...I should tell Garien to oil all the hinges in this manor before all the doors start falling down on all of – OW! Now young master, my hair isn't a play toy for you. Now st – OW! Ooo..." She sighed while rubbing her head.  
  
Baby Zell merely giggled at Beatrice's antics as she tried to dodge his anxious hands from grabbing her silvery gray locks again.  
  
"Now let's just put you into your crib and be done for the day hmm? I thought you were asleep earlier too! Look at you now! There's more life in you than a fish on shore trying to get back into the ocean. Okay...now that's a good boy. Stay in your crib. Your grandfather will be up soon. He's gone to get you a little surprise."  
  
Baby Zell seemed to understand the last word 'surprise' and immediately stopped tugging on Beatrice's locks and sat down quietly.  
  
"What lovely blue eyes you have. Must be from your father's side of the family. Sigh... You'll do him proud one day. I swear, you're the splitting image of him when he was a baby, but I think you're the cuter of the two. I think you'll grow up to look like him, only with the sweet nature of your mother. Elyena was a good woman, very pretty too you know? Won't little Zelly be a wittle handsome prince when you're older, what with your mother AND father's good looks." She said chuckling.  
  
Baby Zell burbled and squirmed around in his crib, acting like a puppy rolling around on the floor.  
  
"Ohh... Do be careful Zelly dear. I don't want you banging your head against the sides. I better get some pillows for you."  
  
Beatrice bent down to pick Zell up, preventing him from hurting himself, and a single golden pendant fell out from underneath her shirt collar. The golden glint of metal caught Zell's eye immediately, and he reached up and kept a firm grasp on the pendant. He tried drawing it closer to himself, but Beatrice wouldn't permit him to cause her to fall over.  
  
"Master Zell, please do let go of that. It's quite important to me. No. Whoa!" She cried, nearly falling face first into Baby Zell's crib.  
  
"HAHA! I see Zell is causing some trouble already. He reminds me of myself when I was a young little buck."  
  
"Yes he is. I'm quite out of practice when dealing with children. There hasn't been anyone of a young age here for ages!" She exclaimed as Dolan dropped off the pillows and blanket into the crib before swooping Baby Zell into his arms.  
  
"I shall return to my other duties Master Dolan, as it seems that you already have the young master occupied." She bowed and exited the room, tucking the golden pendant under the collar of her shirt and fixing her hair on the way out.  
  
"Well then my little trouble maker. Let's say you take a little nap now alright? Give your old man a wee break before dinnertime. That's a good boy now. Oops! I almost forgot. Another gift from me." He winked and from underneath the crib, took out a large orangey-red egg that was close to the size of a football.  
  
"This little guy is going to grow up to be real big and strong, just like you are. Hang onto him and of course, I guess you won't let go of my old metal knuckles either."  
  
Dolan laid Baby Zell gently into his crib onto the soft pillows, and tucked him (and the baby egg) under the large blanket. He affectionately stroked his little cheek, humming a soft lullaby the entire time until Baby Zell finally fell fast asleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams my boy." He said and kissed him lightly on the head, and silently walked out of the room.  
  
From up above, a dark shadow was hidden in the corner of the room. Large claws sunk deep into the walls, and slanted mahogany eyes filled with the flames of hatred gazed down on a tiny figure sleeping beside a large, round object.  
  
"Sssss-o... I've found your...weakness-sssss Dincht. That sssss-pecial little boy of yours-sssss. The sssss-cales are tipped in my favor now. Soon...very soon. Haha...I can taste my revenge. The sweetest thing I've ever had." It hissed and with a flick of its "hand", a fiery orb burned brightly in between his claws.  
  
"Now now Dolan... what are you up to...?" 

To be continued...

**[A/N: erhem...u mite hafta wait long tyme again =P heh..i got most uv d story in mah head alreadies..jus matta uv tyme in how i put it down dat got me stuk..]**


	4. Chapter 3 Childhood Disasters: Part II

**A/N: i am SO SRY it took me half a year to update..jus neva had tha time n concentration..heh..newayz..enjoy this next part..n REVIEW PLS!!**

CHAPTER THREE – Childhood Disasters: Part II

"Haleth! What are you doing!? You know your father disapproves of mortals in his land!"

"I'll worry about that later Tyladil. Just help me heal these children. I'll take full responsibility for them, but please, just help them!" Haleth begged the chief healer of Liendar. "I'm begging you Tyladil! Please!"

"Well…if it's _that_ important to you. I guess I could th– "

He was cut off by a loud wail coming from the newborn's mouth. The sensitive ears of dozens of Liendar close by caught the sound of a baby, and a mortal one at that. A few chambers down the hall, the cries bounced off the walls and led to a large dining hall where the King of Tantarus and his Queen settled down for a midday meal…

* * *

"What in the name of Vekura was that!?" Corintur Grythoniel shouted.

"The sound of a newborn my dear, but I don't recall anyone being with child" Corintar Ancalima replied, sipping her tea calmly.

"That's the problem Ancalima dear, and that cry did not even sound like a newborn of the Liendar. More like a human mortal." He said and eyed his wife. "You knew of this child. What is the meaning of this!?"

"There is no reason for you to raise your voice dear. I can hear you clearly, and please, control your temper first. You are stressing yourself over nothing."

"Tell me Ancalima, what did you foresee? You have the gift to see what is yet to come. What do the visions say?"

"I have foreseen little, but know much. Are you prepared to listen calmly? I doubt you will remain that way after what I have to say to you."

"Let me guess," he sighed and massaged his temples, already expecting a splitting headache. "…it's Haleth isn't it? Him and his fondness over the delicate existence of a mortal."

"You catch on rather quick love." She smiled sweetly, gently touching his cheek that had not aged a day for over a millennium. "What troubles me is what I have foreseen, not what I have been told. It's true that Haleth has taken a mortal newborn with him, but there are two others with him as well…"

"THREE!! This is outrageous! One _newborn_ I can handle, for they know nothing of the world and present no danger to our home, but two others as well! You would have told me if they were all newborns, but apparently, these other two mortals are a bit of a…complication." He grimaced, his furrowed brows forming wrinkles on his smooth forehead.

"It is not the others who you should worry about. They will prove their worth in the end, especially the young red head. But the newborn, she provides a much larger complication. She plays a part in Haleth's future. She may determine his fate at the tide of battle. Whether we like it or not, war is coming to us Grythoniel. Haleth will no doubt train her in weaponry, only to defend herself, and she will follow him to the battlefield against his will. What happens then, fate shall decide."

"That's it! I'm taking her away from him now!"

"Grythoniel! Wait!"

"Wait is it Ancalima?" He snapped back, aware of the hurtful look she gave him but ignored it for the time being, she would understand.

"Now wouldn't be, the best time for that. Nor should you ever."

"WHAT!? Have you gone mad? This must be Haleth's work, the boy always seems to find a way to get what he wants." He huffed.

"I realized what must be done on my own, my Corintur." She drawled on the last word (Corintur means King). "If you take her away from him now, Haleth will not be pleased. I do not wish for father and son to be separated. Give him some freedom. He is old enough to think about consequences and deal with them. He is no longer the child you once held in your arms 2 000 years ago. Much as changed since. Let him go." She pleaded, gently squeezing his hand.

"Then I shall talk to him, hopefully knock some sense into that boy. Thank you dear." He replied more calmly this time and kissing her forehead, went in search of Haleth.

* * *

"Tell me again why I am helping you go against your father's wishes, again!?" Groaned Tyladil as he helped bandage up the various cuts on Havik while Haleth calmed the baby down into another peaceful slumber.

"Because I have kept that secret of yours for many a day, and you are merely keeping another from him again. Besides, who knows what would happen if I told your dear Magdalene of your few "accidents" with several other ladies outside Tantarus Forest. Hmm?" Haleth resisted the strong urge to smirk and stick his tongue out at his senior but that would be very immature of him, seeing as he was well over 2 000 years old, getting closer to his 2 476th t birthday, so instead, he satisfied himself with a sly grin and lifting an eyebrow.

Tyladil's face turned ghastly white at the mere mention of his wife. The women in Tantarus Forest were the gentlest creatures anyone could dream of, but when provoked, may the Light save them. Liendar women always had an air of influence and authority around them, and it was the women who held the most power in the household. Even among the royalty in the Colonial Citadel (the palace where the King and Queen and other nobles live), the Corintur would never approve of anything unless given consent from the Corintar (Corintur is male. Corintar is female. See the difference??). The Women's Faction distinctly held more authority than any other, merely one step below the authority of the Corintur and Corintar.

"You wouldn't!?" Tyladil spluttered.

"I would. I swear under the light of Vekura, I would." Haleth's eyes glared at Tyladil in the most un-Liendarish fashion, his grey-blue eyes giving off a cold stare.

"Of course my Prince. I will do everything in my power to help them." Tyladil bowed respectfully, so low his nose almost touched the ground, and his body still shaking visibly.

"Now that that's settled," Haleth's facial expression changed immediately from a cold demeanor to his usual happy front, startling Tyladil who almost fell in bewilderment. "We can continue helping these children and no one will know!" He smiled cheerily.

"No one will know what, Haleth?" A voice sounded suddenly inside the room right behind Haleth.

"F-f-ather…?" Haleth stuttered as he turned around, his grey-blue eyes filled with fear met with amused, twinkling grey eyes.

* * *

"Jacques, report please. What have you prepared?"

"Well, sir. Since you 'ave specifically ordered dis une famille matter only, I have only prepared les nourritures favoris of everyone, with a few additional specialties of my own." He winked. "There are," his hand flourished to a nearby table, "un petit varieté of flans, cakes, pies, et puddings. Un grand cake with des requested colors et flaveurs! Et de rest will be un mystère. Dese are merely samples mes amis. Master Dolan, reconsider s'il vous plait! It z'would be marvelous to fill dese banquet halls full once again! All de lavish dishes I could cook! Vat is wrong with dat!?"

"Jacques, Jacques, Jacques… Remember, the Dincht heir must remain a secret until the time is right. We wouldn't want any unwelcome visitors in the house so soon, would we now?"

"Oui … you are right Monsieur Dolan. My apologies. I did not vant de petit enfant to be endangered."

"It's quite all right Jacques. Beatrice, how are the decorations?"

"Splendid, Master Dolan, if I do say so myself. I kept it simple according to your instructions, and those silver trims you let me buy, I easily went crazy with it! I hope you'll like it. Gentlemen, please follow me to the main banquet hall, and refrain yourself from eating Master Dincht. Those are for _Zell's_ party, not something to fill your belly up with before dinner." She lightly smacked his greedy hand away, earning a sheepish grin from Dolan and several chuckles from the remaining three men…

* * *

"No welcome visitors-sssss? Pity…" He watched and laughed, tossing the fiery orb over his shoulder as it slowly burst into a bright flame.

The little pop bought Baby Zell out of his little dream world, slowly blinking his little baby blues to adjust to the new lighting. He slowly squirmed under his sheets until they were completely off him. He felt the egg next to him and hugged it close to him. A loud _whooshing_ sound brought his attention a tall, scaly red figure before him. It breathed heavily as it approached him, causing Baby Zell to cower and try to hide under his blanket.

It laughed at his behavior. "Be afraid boy. Sssss… For I _am_ your wors-sssst nightmare."

Something triggered inside Baby Zell's head, making him think, _'Stinky…Mouth…Bad…'_ and he wrinkled his nose in disgust, unnoticed by the red character.

It wrapped his long claws that branched out unusually into two separate claws (so it has six claws in total instead of the usual three) around Baby Zell carefully so as to not scratch him and leave clues to what happened and its own existence.

"Drop the egg, boy." It hissed down Baby Zell's neck, causing him to cringe again and bury his face in the egg.

Baby Zell's new thoughts: _'EW! EW! EW! Stinky…'_

"Fool," it said and knocked the egg onto the cushiony bed.

Baby Zell, seeing nothing in between his little hands, frantically began looking around for his beloved egg friend. He began whimpering and kicking his little feet, annoying the scaly being holding him up who rolled its eyes in displeasure.

"Pesssss-ky humans-sssss…" It muttered. "Now, where we? Ah…yes. Time for a little bit of _fun _for the great Dincht." It spat at the name.

With his arm holding Baby Zell outstretched, it walked over to the window, quickly covering the distance in-between with a few long strides, its long, crimson red tail flicking about constantly. It opened the glass door leading to the balcony, and jumped onto the balcony ledge, taking in the scenery around it, making sure no one could see it. Its eyes glowed a golden yellow color and stepping into the shadows provided by the tall walls, blended into the background completely. It jumped from balcony to balcony, making no sound whatsoever, as quiet as the shadows themselves, and occasionally onto the rooftops where its powerful legs brought it up twenty feet in the air with little effort. It landed at the top of a tall glass tower where it waited until the opportune moment…

* * *

"That was wonderful decorating skills Beatrice! Splendid! I'm sure everyone will love it!" Dolan complimented.

"Thank you my lord," she curtsied. "Garien?"

"Yes. Master Dolan, it is with great pleasure that I show you the highlight of the party. Please, this way."

They began to walk again, but Dolan stayed behind. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and a feeling of uneasiness swept over him, causing him to shudder slightly.

'_What is this? It's like there are eyes watching me, but where!? I feel them. It's like they're burning into the back of my skull.'_

"Master Dolan? Sir? Are you alright?"

Dolan blinked his eyes in surprise as he was brought back to reality. "Sorry Roberto, I was just… thinking. Let's be on our way."

With one last uneasy glance around him, he followed the others to the next inspection.

* * *

"Seems-sssss Dincht ssssstill has-sssss his-sssss sssssixth sssssense. No matter. His intuitions-sssss will not ssssssave him and the boy." It laughed and the fiery orb in the center of its large palm vanished in a small puff of smoke. "It is time…"

It set Baby Zell down on the glass windows, none too gently, causing another round of whimpers and sobs to come over him. It ignored the crying infant and continued with its task. It breathed lightly onto the tip of one of its claws, igniting a small flame, and traced a circle with the burning claw into the glass a few feet away from the already crawling Baby Zell, melting everything it touched until that glass was completely cut off and fell with a loud crash onto the white, sparkling floor below. It heard a few various shouts before jumping off into the distance and once again, melting with the shadows.

"Go sssssee the boy Dincht. It'sssss a sssssurprisssse to die for…"

* * *

CRASH!

"What was that!? It sounded like a burglar trying to break in!"

"Thieves!? Mon dieu!"

"Oh no! Burglars!" Beatrice screamed.

"I'll deal with this," Dolan stated calmly, sticking out his arm to prevent the housekeepers from continuing forward.

His old senses kicking back in, he cautiously silently crept over to the shattered noise. He stayed close to the walls, hoping hear or feel any vibrations to indicate the whereabouts of the trespasser. He stealthily moved closer and closer until his sharp eyes glimpsed the shiny edges of the broken glass on the floor. His eyes trailed upwards to spot the hole when his eyes widened in fear.

"ZELL!"

Drawing the magical energies from deep within, magic that went long unused, he quickly cast a Scan (as fast as his abilities would let him) around the glass room to ensure there was no danger. Satisfied to find no one inside with him, he ran underneath the shadow of his grandson from above and looked up.

There, Baby Zell had both of his little hands pressed flat close to the opening of the whole, with his entire body weight behind. A small crack appeared underneath him, running from the hole to reach half of his body length, and ever slowly, continued to reach further distances.

"Hyne…" Dolan felt his body shake in fear; fear that he would lose the only thing precious to him. He was frozen to the spot, unable to move, unable to even think straight of how to help his beloved grandson.

"What's going on Mas– ," a large lump in their throat prevented them from any further questions as tiny pieces of glass fell onto the floor, leading their gaze up 40 feet to land on their young master.

"My goodness…" Beatrice started before she fainted, caught by Roberto before her head hit the floor.

That seemed to finally snap Dolan out of his little trance, realizing he was the only one capable of saving Baby Zell or at least prevent him from hurting himself, and so he took charge again.

"Roberto, look after Beatrice until she comes to again. Jacques, Garien. Find everything and anything soft and cushiony, if need be, to break Zell's fall."

"Yes my lord."

He concentrated on the magical energies within him, searching for any that could help with his cause. When he finally found the one, the crack of glass was heard from above, and the glass underneath Baby Zell gave way from his weight and broke. Baby Zell wailed in fright as he fell the 40 feet downward and all the (conscious) housekeepers watched on in panic and disbelief in their helplessness as their young master fell.

A pair of strong arms suddenly grabbed the falling toddler and held him close to their heart in a warm embrace. Dolan had hastily cast a Float spell on himself as Baby Zell fell and concentrated on flying upwards to meet his grandson. The grandfather and grandson stayed floating in the midst of the air, overlooking the relieved housekeepers underneath them.

"I won't let you go Zell…never again…" He whispered into those little ears as they slowly floated back towards earth…

* * *

"Damn you Dincht. I was-sssss expecting you to think of sssssomething like that fas-ssss-ter. Then, you would have ran right into my trap. I'll get you next time. I sssssstill have one more chan-sssss."

* * *

"Tell me Haleth. What don't you want me to know? Besides these mortals you have brought against the rules of our kin."

"F-father…I…" Haleth stuttered, trying hard to regain his cool composure (especially in front of Tyladil), but instead, found himself so nervous and scared that sweat began trickling down the smooth features of his face.

"Leave us Tyladil."

"At once Corintur." He bowed and left the room, giving Haleth a supportive but worried glance over his shoulder before he closed the door shut.

"I can explain father."

"Then explain."

"Well…I…" He managed to say before heaving a great sigh and pronouncing his guilt with a long apology.

Grythoniel was confused by his son's sudden apology. Haleth had a stubbornness about him that would never give (a family trait that Grythoniel once had as a young Liendar, and still has now), and only under dire consequences that had happened would Haleth would admit that he was at fault.

Concern pulled at Grythoniel's heart, begging him to just swoop Haleth into his arms and soothe him of his distress like he had once done when Haleth was much, much younger (like…over 2000 years ago), but his stubbornness and pride stopped him. Maybe, when this was all over, he would talk with his son over the many things he had missed during his absences, the disadvantages of being the Corintur. But for now, he held the cool posture as Corintur, and worried more about the safety of his people.

"It is not the first time you have taken mortals home with you, but actually going into the mortal world? You _know_ you are not allowed in there, with or without permission. I thought I taught you better!"

Grythoniel resisted the urge to yell at his son even louder and try to knock some sense into him with a hit. He knew that would be wrong, he knew it would only make matters worse. So he tried to calm down. Haleth looked stressed and miserable enough. He resumed his dignified composure, acting as if he was never angry in the first place.

"Haleth. Listen to me my child. What you did, was the right thing, as stupid as the decision was, it was still the right thing. Time apparently, was not on your side. You did what was appropriate and considered. And for that, I am proud of you son."

"Really mïnhua?" _Really father?_

"Hâsu nié y ôniê. Ä�nar nesoinê min búul pityà?" _Of course son. Do I ever lie to you little one?_

"Thank you mïnhua." And to both their surprises, Haleth embraced his father in an affectionate hug.

"I suppose, since you are not hurt. I shall let this pass. But let this be a warning ôniê. I cannot be lenient every time."

"Yes father."

"Now, what of these children? Surely, you will not just forget about them?"

"Of course not mïnhua." Haleth kissed his father lightly on the cheek before departing to find Tyladil the Healer.

Grythoniel returned his gaze upon the three mortal children.

"So…you are the bane of my only child? I do not doubt the stubbornness of Haleth, nor do I doubt fate's will. What must come to past, will, and naught one of us can deter fate when her course is set." He sighed heavily, shaking his head and awaited the return of Haleth and Tyladil the Healer.

* * *

Laughter filled the large banquet hall in the eastern wing of the Dincht mansion as the small party of friends and relatives celebrated Zell's first birthday. All who were invited attended, eager to finally meet the newest addition to their family. Zell's elder cousins were all mere children, running around the banquet hall in a friendly game of tag in their beautiful new dresses and suits, disappointment on their parents faces as they watched their children ruin and dirty their brand new clothes.

Uncles and aunts stood amongst each other in small groups as they talked away about each other's lives, enjoying each other's company and the splendid food. A few couples danced together in the middle of the banquet hall; dresses flowing and twirling, jewelry sparkling, white teeth sparkling under the chandelier as the men smiled a grin while dipping and spinning around their partner.

"Hehem…" Garien cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. May I present to you, your host tonight, Dolan Dincht, and the star of tonight's celebration, the young master, Zell Dincht." Bowing formally to one and all, he opened the doors, revealing the elderly, yet still considered handsome for his age, Dolan Dincht, dressed in a smart white suit with his arms holding up the birthday boy dressed in a matching small white suit with a tiny black bow tie. His tiny hands still clutched the egg close to him, as he opened his eyes in wonder at the sight that beheld him.

"Gwaf?" He asked his grandfather questioningly, trying to ask who the crowd was with his limited vocabulary.

"Your relatives, and some of my old friends. They have all come to celebrate your first birthday my dear boy. Come. Let's meet them."

"Step aside dearies. Let me see the boy first." An elderly blonde woman dressed in a puffy velvety-red dress with white lace trimmings lightly pushed aside people in her way in order to be the first to greet the birthday boy. Fixing her spectacles and smoothing down her dress, she walked briskly to Dolan and Zell.

"Enjoying the party I hope Molly?"

"Hardly, Dolan. I don't especially enjoy these _family_ gatherings you take pleasure in hosting. These little ones running around here and there are a particular nuisance. I'd rather lock them up in a play pen until they bore themselves enough to act more civil." She huffed. "So…this is the boy, is he not? I'd recognize that hair anywhere, always pointy near the front. I really don't see what my sister saw in you anyways. She would have been much better off with that nice fellow from Galbadia."

"The former president of Galbadia, Mr. Devin Caraway, was already engaged if you did not remember. Lana was with me before Mr. Caraway was even with Miranda. She could have left me, but she chose not to. It would not have been your choice either, if given the chance." Dolan narrowed his eyes at his sister-in-law. Neither got along well since Dolan married her younger sister, and he would not let her ruin today.

"If you will excuse me, some of the family would love to meet with Zell." He nodded a polite goodbye and walked away as quickly as he could without her noticing.

Many came up to greet both of the Dinchts as they walked amongst the crowd, exchanging greetings and little snippets of gossip. The men suggested the future of Zell's career, many thought he would follow in the footsteps of his grandfather, while the women and children played and ogled over his cuteness.

Dolan finally got Zell seated in the long dining table, away from most of the party so that he would be allowed a few precious moments by himself. He was afraid that Zell wouldn't be used to all this attention.

"Come here my boy." He beckoned to his lap.

Zell slowly got up with his hands, wobbling a bit before standing up straight. He left the egg behind and stumbled his way over the few steps to get to his grandfather. When he was finally settled comfortably in his grandfather's arms, Dolan took a shiny object out of his pockets.

"Here, take this Zell. It's the first medal I ever got when I joined the army when I was a young lad. It's very precious to me. Keep it safe for me won't you?"

The glittering medal sparkled in Zell's eyes, and happy to have something new to play with, he took it excitedly. He turned it over and over again with his little hands, amazed at the different designs and emblems on each side. Finding nothing else that interested him about the medal besides the peculiar shapes and colors, Zell bit it with his single baby tooth that was still growing out, hoping it was edible.

"No no. You don't eat medals Zell. They are a treasure. You keep it with you, like…in your pocket." Taking the medal in his hands, he wiped off the saliva with a napkin and tucked it into Zell's pant pocket. "There we go. Now it's safe."

Zell looked inside his pocket, and seeing the medal safe, squealed in delight. He smiled up at his grandfather, happy to just be in his presence. His sensitive ears caught the sound of a crack, and getting up with some difficulty, ambled his way back to his precious egg friend. He stumbled on a napkin, and without a cry of any pain whatsoever, continued his way, crawling until his nose could practically touch the hard eggshell.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry Zell. I completely forgot about the dragon egg I gave you! Listen now. I picked up this Holy Dragon egg a few years back during my traveling days. I was wondering when it would finally hatch. Dragon eggs tend to take a few long years, but they grow up really fast, if not as powerful, into a full dragons length within a couple years. I'd guess around ten years or so. Now, let's name it!"

Dolan sat quietly, pondering over names suitable for a pet Holy Dragon.

"Puffy? Like Puff the magic dragon?"

"No!" Zell shouted his favorite new word, one he had picked up recently from Bee, as he called Beatrice.

"JoJo?"

"No!"

"Haze?"

"No!"

"Dolan?"

"No!"

"Aww… I'm hurt Zell. Fine, don't name him after your old gramps. Metal Knuckle? Wait… I can't name him after my old combat gloves. Little too weird if you know what I mean."

"Mozart!?"

"No!"

"Well…how about just Holy Dragon until we can find a suitable name for him?"

"NO!" Zell protested louder than before, pouting slightly.

Dolan rubbed his temples, desperate to think of a suitable name for the Holy Dragon. _'Something special, something different. What's an odd name? Holy Cow? Sky? Zoey? Heyy…I know just the name for it. Zell has to like this one.'_

"Schizo!"

"Zo?" Zell blinked, seeming to ponder over the name.

"Well? What do you think?" Dolan brought himself closer to his grandson, sitting in a chair to allow Zell to completely face him.

"ZO!" He giggled happily, and reaching up, found his grandfather's moustache. Finding it amusing, he began tugging fiercely on it, grateful to have something to play with until the newborn Schizo could fully come out of its shell.

"Ouuuuuch! Zell! Let go of me! That's my moustache you're pulling! It's not a play thing! Ooooo… be careful. I spent a long time trying to shape it like that!"

"Hmph." Someone snorted nearby. "You can't even handle the child Dolan Dincht. What kind of guardian _are _you!? And giving him a pet dragon! Eugh… How revolting. That shall be removed at once. That _thing_ is not fit for my grandchild. Eva! Come! Clean this mess up!"

"You will do no such thing. This is my household, and if I tell you not to remove the egg, you will do as I say or be thrown off the premises. The wolves in this area are not as courteous as I. Your decision, and Molly, this is what you call _babysitting_. Or do you not remember the last time you held a child in your care? Wait, that was over fifty years ago when you had Lance. I'm terribly sorry the mail didn't get to you in time for Zell's baby shower. I'll make sure to send you an extra few next time. But I _am _glad you made it in the end."

"I won't tolerate your insolence Dolan, or have you forgotten, I _am _his grandparent as well."

"So?" He said coolly, after finally being released from Zell's tight grip. "Are you implying that I am related to an anacondaur, cause I am already quite aware of that."

"I am no snake Dolan Gil Dincht!" She hissed. "I shall take this to court! I will make sure that Zell is living under my care, under my roof, if that's the last thing I do. I won't lose to someone like you, Dincht. I have many friends in high places."

"As do I, Molly. As do I. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a grandson to attend to. He's quite fond of me you know? I just don't know how he'd ever get used to your face, after recovering from all the shock and all."

"You…" She quivered in rage, a volcano close to erupting. "Harrumph… I'll see you in court in a few weeks Dincht." She spat out his name, and quickly walked away, her face visibly red in anger.

"I'll gladly clean every spot of the mansion she has ever touched and contaminated a hundred times a few Master Dolan." A figure stepped up out of the crowd.

Dolan chuckled. "That is not necessary Garien. But thank you for the offer. I will keep that in mind."

"Is there anything you need? A refreshing drink perhaps? Fruit punch? Red wine?"

"I'll take the wine please, Garien."

"I'll be back soon. Dinner will be served shortly after." He nodded politely and went off towards the wine cellars.

"GWAF!"

"What is it? O Hyne… It's hatching…"

"Shh…"

"Zell! You're the one who called me, and you're telling me to keep my voice down?"

"Shh…"

"Okay okay. Let's just watch."

Two pairs of impatient eyes watched intently at a little whole where the small cracks slowly expanded further and further. Zell, being the closest to the egg, saw the flicker of icy blue eyes for a brief moment. Suddenly, a small mouth protruded out of the hole, and the first thing the little dragon saw was Zell. In an attempt to reach its newfound "mom", it wriggled its head out of the shell, and abruptly pulled it back into the safe interior of the shell when Zell tried to touch it. Almost immediately, its head popped back out, and this time, two fiery eyes met the baby blues of the curious birthday boy.

"That's odd. I could have sworn that it had a different eye color just awhile ago." Dolan put his hand under his chin in a gesture of thought.

Dozens of cracks appeared on the exterior layer of the egg, and dozens more branched off from them continuously. The egg burst, scattered pieces of shell everywhere on the table, revealing the baby dragon with…two heads?

"Well… that explains a lot don't it Zell? I was pretty sure dragons can't change the color of their eyes. I guess I was wrong about his species as well. He's no Holy Dragon, more like a crossbreed. A Ruby Dragon and a Cobalt Dragon I'm guessing." He said while scratching his head.

"Zo!" Zell exclaimed, in awe of his new friend.

Schizo was a Dasturon Dragon, a half-breed (of either fire or ice) that Dolan picked up in his traveling days. He was fairly large for a baby dragon, as it often was with a mixed breed. He was just under a foot tall, with a wingspan of one-and-a-half feet. It had a soft, black underbelly, extending to the bottom of its slender yet muscular tail. Sharp silver claws protruded outward, curved slightly at the end. What would have been one long neck was split into two separate lean necks, exactly the same in every single aspect, with the exception of their eyes.

One held the gaze of a pair of marble-sized yellow eyes filled with a childish innocence, clearly recognized as the Ruby Dragon half, while the Cobalt Dragon half held an icy gaze, light blue-grey eyes giving off an innocent stare. A thick, scaly hide of dark purple protected the young flying lizard, with a single dark sapphire blue or dark ruby red jewel on the foreheads of each dragonhead. They both had large pairs of bat-like ears, and tiny fangs stuck out from their little mouths. Black hair with few silver streaks grew from the top of their forehead, running straight along the back of their neck to meet at the split of their necks.

"Isn't he a nice looking dragon? Don't you think so Zell?"

Dolan reached out to pet the baby dragon in a friendly gesture, but Schizo thought differently, and instead, reacted to the motion by attempting to bite off Dolan's fingers, the once innocent look quickly changing into one filled with a burning sensation of dislike and the other with an glacial watch that seemed to freeze the very heart of Dolan. Luckily for Dolan, he was able to see the intentions before and all Schizo managed to bite was thin air.

"Feisty are we now?"

Schizo began another attempt to rid himself of this unknown "intruder", and a red ball of flame started forming inside the mouth of the Ruby Dragon half. Pulling back his head, Fire Schizo prepared to shoot a fiery blast at Dolan. A small gentle hand reached out and stroked Fire Schizo's head, calming him immediately, the blazing red orb vanishing into trails of thin smoke.

Fire Schizo nuzzled the soft hand stroking him, and Frost Schizo, feeling slightly neglected, whimpered and rubbed his head against Zell's wrist, hoping for some attention as well. Zell threw his arms open wide, hoping that Schizo understood the gesture for a hug. Schizo shook himself loose of broken eggshell pieces and spread out his wings, flinging eggshell pieces everywhere. He flapped his wings for the first time, gaining height and rocketed over to Zell in a heartbeat, knocking the little boy over in a fit of giggles as Schizo snuggled close to his chest.

"Hmm… that was odd. What's wrong with being touched by me?" Dolan blinked in confusion.

"Nothing's wrong with you Master Dolan. Only the baby dragon doesn't think of you as his mother, only an outsider." Garien chuckled. "I would have thought that the great Lieutenant Dincht could figure something as simple as that out quickly."

"Former, please. Remember, Garien, I gave up my position as Lieutenant after I met Silana. I have no intention whatsoever to return to my fighting days."

"As you wish, my lord. May I suggest that we remove the young dragon from the banquet table, and put him in a small section just for him? Maybe the young master can accompany him to prevent any injuries to the guests."

"I'll set up a few shields and shells once in awhile, just incase Schizo ever changes his mind."

Dolan picked up Zell, who was still hugging Schizo tightly, and placed him on the floor close to the long dining table. Dinner went smoothly, a full 7-course meal that filled everyone's stomachs to the top. A light salad and a bowl of a creamy broth of cheddar and clam started off the feast, followed by various dishes of chicken, steak, potatoes with gravy, and so much more. The party continued all night, with the children either asleep in their parent's arms, or snuggled under blankets on a cushiony rug set out for them. Some of the adults danced away the rest of the night, while others preferred to talk and catch up on old times.

It was well after midnight when the party finally died down, and guests began to take their leave. Chauffeurs woke up from their slumber, having falling asleep from waiting for their lords and ladies for so long a time, while others stayed the night in the Dincht residence, too tired to even make it to the front door or merely move a muscle.

The housekeepers quietly cleaned up the mess leftover from the party; guests left sleepily, while others dragged themselves to their rooms. When all was done, candles were blown out, doors closed, lights dimmed to a soft hue of glowing yellow, and a lone figure carried a sleeping child in his arms, with a small hovering creature flying overhead…

MONTHS LATER…

"Good morning my good man! Is Dolan here Roberto?" A young man in his late twenties stood outside the large Dincht estate holding a little girl in his arms. He wore a sharp black suit with a blue dress shirt underneath. A cheery smile was lit up with his hazel brown eyes, matching with his messy russet-colored hair.

"Mr. Caraway," Roberto bowed slightly. "It has been awhile since your last visit. Please, come in. The master is currently with his grandson, putting him to sleep. Would you like your usual rooms? I can get them ready for you to make your wait more comfortable."

"Thank you Roberto. Would you mind of I ran into the kitchen? I'm a bit famished." He grinned. "I bought all of Rin's necessities but I forgot about mine."

Roberto laughed. "Of course sir, you are more than welcome to. Is there anything else I could provide assistance with before I take my leave and inform Master Dolan?"

"Nothing Roberto. Thank you."

Bowing politely again, he left the young man alone with his daughter in the large entrance hall. His graying head slowly bobbing up and down as he walked out of Caraway's view.

* * *

Dolan watched the little blond walk around his room, playing and gnawing on every object he could get his hands on. Ever since Zell could walk around without tripping over his own two feet, he was always eager to inspect everything in his room. Schizo had grown within few weeks to almost twice his size. Bigger accommodations were made for him, and they all soon learned to call each dragon by their individual names and know their different characteristics.

Schi (pronounced like 'sky') was the icy male half, always a bit moody and clearly stronger than his fiery counterpart. He had a nasty temper whenever disturbed from his naps and mealtimes, always snapping his jaws and trying to bite unless it was Zell; he would whine to be allowed to continue his task if it were Zell. He wasn't a very sociable creature, but very protective of those he held in high regard and cared about – namely Zell and Zo.

Zo on the other hand, was extremely friendly, and acted very much like the young baby dragon he was. Zo loved to play and fool around with Zell, occasionally teasing Schi about his quick maturity and constant petulance. His fire packed quite a punch, but unfortunately, Zo never took the time to understand how to control his abilities.

Tired of walking around on his two feet, Zell called for Schizo and climbed on his back, deciding that flying around his room was much easier. Schizo zoomed around in circles, and when he heard a knock at the door, flew straight for it, nearly colliding with Roberto. Zell merely laughed at the accident and at the scared face of Roberto while Schi snorted and Zo whined an apology.

"Sir," he started, still a little dazed. "Young Master Caraway is here to see you and Master Zell. He has also brought along Miss Rinoa."

"Fury? I haven't seen him since my days in the military! And that's an awful long time. Very well, send him up here. I don't want to disturb Zell and Schizo just yet. They are _still_ exploring the room, for the ninth time today I'd say." He chuckled.

"I shall get him from the kitchens right away then."

* * *

'_How should I say it to him? Should I just ask him right away? I know I'm being a little old fashioned since they are both so young, but I need his influence to help back me up. ARGH! Damnit! Why can't Rin be a boy? It would make things so much easier. It's kind of awkward for me to ask since I have her, not that I'm not grateful for her but… ooo…Hyne help me…'_

"Master Fury."

'_Hello Dolan! Long time no see. No one's beaten me to Zell have they now? Wait, no… he wouldn't understand what the hell I'm trying to ask him then…'_

"…"

'_I need to try a more casual approach. But would I sound to cocky then?'_

"Master Fury?"

"W-what? Oh… I'm so sorry Roberto. Was just thinking of, uh… my wife. Yeah… that's all. I-I just kind of miss her. Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck with his spare hand, while his other held onto the young Rinoa sitting in his lap.

"This way please."

* * *

Knock.

"Come in."

"My lord, Mastery Fury and Miss Rinoa."

"Thank you Roberto, you may leave us. Greetings Fury. Tell me. How's Julia doing? It has been quite awhile. Surely you are not merely visiting. What business brings you here?"

"Hello Dolan. It's been a while. She's fine, thank you. And well… about that. Here Rin, you see that little boy over there? His name is Zell. He's a nice boy. Go play with him while daddy and Mr. Dincht talk alright?"

"Okies!"

"How should I say this… I guess I should start at the very beginning…"

MINUTES LATER…

"WHAT!!?? HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY HOUSE AND SAY THIS!! My grandson will have no part of your little plan! Even if Zell and Rinoa married and with my authority, what could you accomplish? You cannot overthrow the government and start and new one like that! What in Hyne's name are you trying to prove? I always thought you were a bright one Fury, but apparently you are not. My grandson will have nothing to do with you or the likes of your daughter."

"But Lieutenant Dolan! I – "

"I kindly suggest you leave before I do something drastic." He glared down at the younger man, his forehead wrinkling and leaving the marks confirming his old age.

"Can't – "

"Get… out…"

"Please Lieutenant! Just reconsider!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Very well, Mr. Dolan." His voice instantly turned from a pleading tone to a cold and unfriendly one. "Rinoa, let's go."

Rinoa cringed slightly under her father's harsh tone, glancing longingly at Zell and Schizo for they were enjoying themselves, and slowly walked over to him. He yanked her arm unkindly and didn't even allow her to say goodbye and thank you, as he usually told her to do.

"Noisy talk Gwaf. Ears hurted much."

Zell tugged lightly at his fuming grandfather's pants.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to hear that Zell. Come. Let's go for a walk in the garden. Come Schizo. I think you might want to have some fresh air too. It'll do all of us some good. Go grab your jacket, incase it gets a little chilly outside Zell."

"Yes Gwaf."

* * *

"Dolan is a fool for not trusting in me and my plan. It's foolproof! If I can only get him out of the way... Dolan causes too many problems if he isn't on my side. Then I could have Zell marry Rinoa when they are a little older."

"Zell?"

"Be quiet Rinoa!" He snapped at her, causing small tears to form in her eyes. Never in her short year of life had he ever yelled at her like that, even when she broke an expensive vase he treasured. She broke down in tears and whimpers, standing stock still on the lush red carpet.

"RINOA!"

"Tsk tsk tsk Fury… Surely you know that this simple child of yours doesn't understand your anger. But there are others who do."

A muscular lizard-like figure stood in the shadows, a long spiked tail flicked about; a dark cloud, too hard to make out, even in the brightly lighted hallways, enveloped most of the anonymous speaker.

"Who are you? Speak quickly."

"Hasty are we now. Patience, you petty excuse for a human." It chuckled. "Pardon me, where are my manners? You may call me Kabraxis, Lord of the Fire Realm, Flame of the Underworld. Newly appointed mind you. I've only been the new ruler for a decade. Time passes quickly down there, not much entertainment. Tell me Fury. I could do you a great favor here. You need but say the word."

"Kabraxis is it? What's the catch?"

"Catch? No catch. If there is need to pay taxes, I can tell you after the task is finished."

"There are no terms?"

"Fool! Do not question me. If I offer you my services you should accept them. Do not make me angry with you. I'd be careful if I were you. Either offer me a proposal or face the consequences. May I remind you, I do not take consequences lightly."

Kabraxis finally came out of the shadows, and the dark cloud seemed to vanish instantly. Out stepped a tall dragon-like figure on two hind legs. Thick, ruby red scales protected him and what seemed to be a soft yellowy underbelly was actually a dull golden armor that bent itself to fit him. Sharp spikes rang along his spine to the very tip of his long, muscular tail where two more erupted on each side, forming a mace-like weapon. Three, extra long and sharp spikes grew from both shoulders, curving outward. All in all, Kabraxis was a dangerous dragon on two feet towering above Fury at 7 and a half feet tall. The insides of his mighty jaws revealed rows of razor sharp, pointy teeth and the same could be said of his long claws (that each branched out into two separate claws, total is 6 claws).

Kabraxis settled on circling Fury and Rinoa on all forms, his mace-like tail always coming particularly close to knocking off a head (or two). Small droplets of sweat trickled down his temples, leaving beaded drops on his brows. Fury felt Kabraxis breathe down his neck, and he found it getting harder and harder to breathe, realizing that he was holding a breath he never realized taking in. Rinoa clung onto her father's pant legs, terrified of the ember eyes that kept staring at her as it passed by.

"I-I… I wish…I wish…that… I wish that you'd get rid of Dolan Gil Dincht!"

"There now... That wasn't too hard to say now, was it? I'll be seeing you shortly Fury Caraway. Good day."

Immediately, Kabraxis made his way back into the shadows, and disappeared from view.

"What have I done? I just made a deal with the devil!"

Fury slumped to the floor, still in shock and fear of the events that just took place…

ONE MONTH LATER…

"Are you sure sir? I really don't think it's safe for Zell to be in here."

"That's what this glass is for isn't it Garien? Don't worry. Nothing will happen. We'll just lock all the doors so he can't get out. It's only a tour of what everything looks like down here. Relax. Come here Zell. That's right, hang onto ol' Gwaf's hand. Look over there. Can you see where that tall man wearing gloves with brown hair? The one who has it tied back in a ponytail?"

"Mhmm!"

"He's the head scientist here. He's young, but as smart as any veteran researcher or scientist we have here. He's looking our way! Wave to Charlie Zell!"

"Hi Chalie! Gwaf! Back he waved!"

"Yes Zell. He waved back. Now, you see the lady standing close to him? That's his wife. They've been married for 4 years now I think, met each other when they were working here. Really nice couple. This room they're working in, it's called the Pioneer."

"Pinenear?"

"It's a very important room. Charlie and his colleagues work really hard here to create new substances and all kinds of things! Him and a few of his older friends invented the fusion cell that power a lot of our machinery nowadays."

Tap tap.

"Mr. Dincht, sir? We are just about to conduct an experiment in the other room. We saw you were with your grandson, giving him a grand tour. Would you want a demonstration for him?"

"That would be wonderful! Lead us there. Come along Zell. Tell me Samuel, what are you testing out?"

"We have a new theory on using the magical energies. Usually, if we cast a fire attack, it is only a short burst of energy. If we can combine a float spell with any elemental spell, possibly with a slow spell to control the elemental better, we can form a whip-like chain of energy. If you use this too long though, without proper training, it drains a lot of energy out of you. Today, we're only trying to at least prove our theory and see if we can even control it."

"We're ready to start the experiment Sam!"

"It's safer for you and your grandson back in this room sir. We protected these walls with shields, so if anything touches it, only a spark might show if it is that powerful. Is Kandice ready to start the first stage?"

"I'm always ready Sam."

Kandice wore a metal band around her head, to help keep her energy levels balanced and stable. Wires connected the band to high-powered gloves she wore that would help her keep more control. She concentrated hard, forcing herself to cast the two magical energies in a single wavelength in perfect unison. Beads of sweat formed droplets on her eyebrows, she was barely in control of all the power. She was still too used to casting a fire a safer distance away from her, rather than having it touch the palm of her hand.

She felt the power of the fire easing as she slowly gained control. Gripping the newly made fire whip tightly, Kandice wrapped it around a wooden pole set up nearby, and pulling it slightly, cut a burn right through the pole. A small smile crept onto her face as she felt the need to brag to Sam. He openly didn't believe she could handle all the pressure. She sure showed him…

* * *

"Showtime…"

Snap.

* * *

One minute, her hands felt like they were only a tad bit close to the fireplace, and suddenly the next, they felt like she was in the heart of an inferno that kept getting hotter and hotter. She felt the power swell up inside her, something that was even more powerful than a firaga spell. Unable to contain it all inside her any longer, she was forced to release the powerful spell, burning everything in its path.

"STOP THE EXPERIMENT! GET KANDICE OUT OF THERE!" Screamed Sam. He was hysterical!

"I-I c-can't! That last attack she did cut off a majority of the electricity the controls run on!"

"WHAT THE HELL!!?? SHE'S GOING TO BURN TO DEATH!!"

Kandice clutched her head in pain and agony. The borrowed energy was shooting straight to her head, feeling like hundreds of thousands of needles jabbing into her brain. She fell to the floor, kicking and screaming in pain; her cries could be heard throughout the entire underground laboratory.

"Garien, call for the ambulance and help get the injured upstairs into the entrance hall. Quickly now!"

"Yes sir."

"Sam, if you're going to get Kandice out, you'd better do it now, and be prepared to cast any ice spell s for anything. Ridley, shut off anything that is still running. We don't want anymore casualties because of another oversight."

Sam hadn't even gotten to the doorway when Kandice's shrill shriek stopped him in his tracks, as well as the steam and burnt patches starting to appear on her body. Everyone could smell her burnt flesh, the wisps of smoke slowly creeping out of the room.

Zell was scared. He didn't like the smell; the smoke stung his sensitive nose and he buried his little head in his grandfather's pants. Dolan was frozen on the spot, fear kept him standing stock-still. He clearly recognized this scenario. He remembered watching his second-in-command, merely watching, in his most urgent time of need…

FLASHBACK…

"_Alright men. This is only an infiltration of the Estharian base Iox. Don't bother wearing heavy, thick armor. It will only slow you down. We have to make this quick. Bring a dagger just in case. Tuck it in your bootleg, or strap it to your side, whatever. Just make sure it doesn't get your the way. And put some black dye on it. You know what to do. Rendezvous at checkpoint F7-216 at 0300 hours. Move out!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

_The four squadrons separated, moving to their designated vehicles. Each squadron was made up of seven men, each dressed in a similar fashion of dark street clothes; night vision goggles hung loosely around their neck. They pulled on their combat gloves, the soot-covered metal barely giving off a glint under the little moonlight available that night. _

_The darkened tundra rolled pass them, occasional pinpricks of two yellowy blinking lights could be seen, distinguishing them as the nocturnal monsters and animals of the wilderness. The fairly large jeep-like trucks came to halt; they would have to go on foot for the rest of the few miles. A small thing for these elite soldiers of the Galbadian SeeD forces, a mere walk in the park. They could run nonstop for over ten miles if need be. _

_They set off at a steady pace, never wavering from their orderly formations. Within an hour, they could already make out a large encampment set up, sentries posted at regular intervals. They snapped on their magic mufflers to prevent their magic energies from alerting any strong magic users. _

_They kept one loose hand close to their strapped daggers, the other holding onto the edge of a soaked piece of cloth. They had developed a simple precaution to knock out the guards for hours with the simple mixture of water and sleep powder. With the cloth wrapped around their heads, the sentries would continuously breathe in more powder, strengthening the effects and sending them into an even deeper slumber._

_The squadrons slowed down their pace, setting it to a steady walk. No dust was needed to be stirred up and alert the Estharians of their position. They all split up into separate directions, one squadron coming from each direction. _

_The encampment wasn't exactly quiet. Gunfire rang everywhere. Bursts of magic could be heard, and a red glow of fire emanated half of the base. They pulled on dark cloaks that seemed to change colors ever so often to blend them in with their surroundings, parts of their bodies seeming to vanish from the human eye. Lucky for them, no one would notice seven strangers as infiltrators from another base. _

_A wooden stockade surrounded the many tents of the Iox base, many parts of it burning down. Some of it was already in ashes, as was what once used to be the eastern doorway. Lieutenant Dincht slowly wound his path through the burnt down entrance, and around the number of debris littering the floor, as well as the many dead and injured bodies of the soldiers. A thick stench of blood caused him to want to throw up, but he held it in for later. _

_They did their best to avoid being hit by stray bullets, hiding in the shadows as best as they could. Going through the occasional stone ruins that littered the place here and there, and up and around the burned rubble, they finally reached a semi-quiet area. Here, there was still a large body of heavily armed guards surrounding a small clearing._

'_What's that they're guarding? Looks like some sort of large test tube. And what's that red thing inside? Estharians and their science... Tch.' _

"_Keep quiet." Dolan mouthed to his comrades._

_Too late. _

_One of the strangely garbed guards caught the glint of an eye in front of him and alerted the rest. Several of them slipped away from their posts and headed towards them. They already lost the element of surprise. Their drowse cloths wouldn't help much now. They would have to rely on their combat skills to help them out this situation._

_He looked around, scanning the scenery for any snipers, then at the ten men slowly advancing towards them. He stuffed the drowse cloth he was holding into his back pocket, and pulled his combat gloves on tighter, signaling to everyone else with a stare to do the same and be prepared. _

_He put one foot forward, and the other back, slightly bending his knees in a semi-crouched position and partially on the tips of his toes, putting more pressure on his back leg to jump if necessary. He curled his hand into a loose fist, and set himself into a fighting stance. One Estharian guard got too close to Dolan, who had a huge smirk smeared over his face._

'_This is going to be fun.' He grinned._

"_NOW!"_

_Grabbing the unlucky Estharian's head, he brought it down quickly to his knee, smashing the nose effectively upon hearing a loud cry and a sickening crunch of the bone. He flung his enemy over his back, bringing his heel down hard on the Estharian's stomach. He dealt another quick elbow smash to his face, knocking him unconscious._

_Dolan took a quick look around him, pleased that his men were holding their own ground well. A small red dot centered on his chest, confirming that a sniper was indeed targeting him. He quickly dropped low to the ground, before he felt the bullet whiz right past his ear. Coming out unscathed, he ran towards the direction in which the bullet was shot, frequently having to duck and weave in and out. He wouldn't be helpful to his comrades if he were dead._

_He found the sniper high up on a parapet, grabbing his weapon and running away in the opposite direction. Dolan violently tore off the magic muffler attached to his wrist, smashing it on the ground. Hot energy filled his hands before he shouted the word of command._

"_FIRE!"_

_His elemental attack shot straight into the air, slamming square into the sniper's side. It blew him off his feet, sending him straight into a stonewall. Dolan jumped over various ruins, quickly leaping upward to the stunned sniper. Before he could react, Dolan grabbed the sniper by his shirt and threw him into another hard wall, knocking him unconscious. To be on the safe side, he cast a sleep on him and ran back into the main battlefield. _

_What met his sight shocked him to no end. Bodies littered the floor, four of his squadron were seen as well, bloodied and tattered. But he was proud of them still, they didn't go down without a fight, and it took quite a lot of Estharians to bring down his self-trained soldiers. Many tears would be shed later for his comrades, but now was not the time. No… definitely not now… _

_His youngest, and most inexperienced warrior was desperately nursing his broken arm, and by the way he breathed in slowly, and gasped at almost every breath, a broken rib or two as well. And his second-in-command… Brack… the Estharians had him down on the floor, all their weapons pointed to his head, and a sharp sword settled at his throat. A small prick already forced out a trickle of blood._

"_D-Dolan… forget about me and take Saunders out of h–"_

"_I ordered you not to speak Galbadian trash." The Estharian spat and backhanded him across the face. "Speak when you are given permission to, or I'll have your tongue cut off"_

_A growl rose in Brack's throat, his teeth were clamped shut together. If the entire encampment ceased fire for a few precious moments, they would all hear how loud his teeth were grinding together in his effort to not snap back at the sneering Estharian. But he kept it together; he wouldn't want to risk losing an opportunity to escape so soon. He still had time. _

'_Ignorant Estharian.' He thought bitterly._

"_Send these intruders away, Cain. I will not be disturbed. Keep the one you hold captive. He will be of some use to me."_

_A short gray-haired, balding man stepped up from the crowd of Estharians. The 58-year-old looked every bit a mad scientist; large round spectacles kept slipping down his long, crooked nose, and his wild gray hair sticking out at the sides, leaving a bare middle strip on his head. His white lab coat, dirtied by occasional splashes of mud and blood, flayed gently in the night wind, giving him an eerie appearance, what with the green glow of the test tube behind him. _

"_Greetings, soldier. Doctor Odine. Lieutenant I assume?"_

_Dolan carefully nodded his head, not wanting to anger the man any further than necessary. _

"_Now, listen carefully. I do not like to repeat myself. Surrender to me now, lay down all your equipment, tell me what you are here for and all the information about your encampment. Tell me everything I want to know, and perhaps, you will be set free. Leave the rest of your men here. They will be… well taken care of. Answer me now lieutenant."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_You know very well what I would do to you and your men, Lieutenant."_

"_DON"T TELL HIM ANYTHING!"_

"_Fool! Be quiet!" The Estharian soldier with the long sword sliced it neatly across Brack's back, leaving behind a few lines of red, steadily oozing blood. Brack winced, the exposure to air caused his wounds to sting greatly._

_Dolan suddenly felt like the rope you pull in the game tug-of-war, he was given the responsibility of the lives of these men to the best of his capability on the field, as well as keeping information of great importance a secret from everyone, especially the enemy._

_An awkward silence passed amongst the soldiers as they awaited his final decision. Seconds passed, and the gunfire seemed to be lost in the distance as all their concentration was focused on one man. Dolan didn't like the feeling of so many pairs of eyes watching him, and closed his eyes to think things through. Releasing his breath, he replied._

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Good, good. I'm glad you seen things my way. Lock the mouthy one up, I'll experiment on him when we return to the lab."_

"_YOU SAID MY MEN WOULD BE UNHARMED! YOU FILTHY LIAR!"_

"_Nuh uh uh.."Dr. Odine tsked and shook his finger at Dolan as if he were a misbehaving child. "I never said when, did I? You shall be my guinea pigs until you are of no use to me. Only then shall you be set free. You should have fled while you still had the chance. You shouldn't have come back for your men. You might have left our encampment alive. Take them to the underground laboratory."_

_Half a dozen Estharians surrounded Dolan and his injured comrade, pining them down onto the floor roughly. Dolan felt burning wires and a thick rope being tied tightly around wrists, as well as a noose around his neck, leashing him to two soldiers._

_A soldier tugged on his noose, choking Dolan, who tried his best to keep breathing. Dr. Odine with Cain in the front led the way back to the lab, with the larger number of soldiers guarding Brack in the middle, while the other two captives brought up the rear. A sudden spray of accurately aimed gunfire permanently took out Dolan and Saunders' guards, while only fewer of the outer ranks guarding Brack were hit._

"_IT'S AN AMBUSH! KILL THE CAPTIVES! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"_

_Dolan forced Saunders to the floor, and began crawling his way to the nearest sharp object he could find. _

"_Sorry we're late lieutenant."_

_A pudgy face suddenly appeared out of no where, but a friendly face at that, for which Dolan was extremely grateful._

"_JACEN! Help Brack first!"_

"_I've got my men on that. I'll get you and your kid out of those bonds first. Ouch! That wire is sizzling!"_

_As soon as his hands were free, he began blasting away what magic he had left as a sudden rush of enemy soldiers came from beneath the surface._

'_Damn reinforcements,' he thought to himself._

_He reached out to grab Brack's hand, but a long blade sliced in-between, preventing Dolan from reaching his fallen comrade._

"_You will not get him back, alive…" Cain sneered in his face, and sent a fire spell his way, slamming into Dolan's chest. _

_Dolan staggered backwards, and watched in horror as Cain slashed his blade madly, blood streamed everywhere, and an occasional strip of flesh would fly in the air during his violent assault on Brack._

_As fast as Dolan could run to aid his friend, too many soldiers were in his way, forcing him back and away from the gruesome scene. He could do nothing but watch his friend be burned slowly alive, and hear his screams of pain as he was pulled from behind. It was as if he lost his sense of hearing; he couldn't hear a voice warning him to run away and retreat. A hard blow came against his head, and he was knocked to the ground. _

_Try as he might, he could barely keep his eyes open, and the last thing he heard and saw before he woke up in his own encampment again, was the bloody mess of one of his closest friends who screamed his name for help…_

FLASHBACK ENDED…

But this time was different. He could still help her. It wasn't too late…

**A/N: again..it will take me awhile to update..i hav skool n exams coming up in 2-3 weeks..review if you want faster updates..an author likes to kno they're appreciated n i dun mind criticism..it helps me improve..**


End file.
